Dating,Love & Major CONFUSION!
by Aries of Attitude
Summary: Van,Fiona & Thomas go a dating show & Fiona chooses one of them!! Kind of a surprise ending!My 1st fic so R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I own nothing but my characters Jessica Hawking & Reena Omalley 

~ Dedication ~ This is dedicated to my friend Jessie who I would have uncured writers block without!! Thank you Jessie!!!!!! 

A/N~ Hello everyone this is my the frist story I've ever written so go easy on me & tell me what you think!

~ Thomas Shubaltz sat at his laptop typing rapidly & listening to Van's extremely loud snoring. " Man you would think that he'd be a little more considerate"! 

Thomas thought annoyed with the constant snoring; "Out of all the apartments on this base I have to get stuck sharing one with him"! 

Soon after Thomas thought this he heard Van's drowsy voice from the couch behind him. "Hey Thomas do you mind not typing so loudly me & Zeke are trying to sleep" Van said yawning.

"Well Van your snoring is not the most wonderful thing in the world to listen to either & could you please keep your organoid outside?"

"Hey I don't snore & you don't keep Beak outside do you ?" Van said with annoyance flashing his eyes.

" Well gosh Van Beak is installed within the core of my Dibison so wouldn't that mean that he is outside? Thomas shot back.

"GRR whatever not even fighting with you can make this day more interesting !"Van said the annoyance growing into anger.

"Well if your so bored make yourself useful and go pick up the groceries it's your turn after all!" Thomas said his eyes glued to the screen. 

" I don't have to worry I asked Fiona to take care of that." Van said dryly. 

At that Thomas spun around looking at Van as if he were going to kill him. " You sent miss Fiona out to do your job!" Thomas shouted at him. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners at all"! He shouted again.

"Mommy!" Van sniffed. "What did you have to go and talk about her for!" Van shouted crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Fine Thomas if that's the way you feel I'll do something that will take five minutes out of my of my day!" Van said standing up. "I'll go check the mail!" Van shouted angrily while heading out the door with Zeke following behind. 

"He's got problems." Thomas said not looking up.

~Five minutes later~

Van busted through the with an excited look on his face. " Hey Thomas check it out!" Van shouted taking Thomas's chair and spinning it around. 

" What's this?" Thomas said looking over the piece of paper Van handed him. "A form for a dating show?" "Van your not thinking......"Thomas said beginning to protest. 

"Come on Thomas we're both bored right?"

"Well right....I guess." 

"Plus we both want to how Fiona feels right?" 

"Okay right". Thomas said.

"So all we have to do is enter Fiona and ourselves on this dating show!" Van shouted. 

"Well..... I don't know Van but alright let do this." Thomas agreed.

A/N ~I know this was a little boring but it gets better tell me what you think!!! BYE!!


	2. ch2

A/N ~ Hi everyone I 'am back with the next chapter!! Okay I would like to thank Silly Leo, Shelly & Mookie for reviewing !! I would also like to announce that I 'am adding two new characters in this chapter by the names of Jessica Hawking & Reena Omalley!! Well I 'am going to shut up now so enjoy the fic!

DISCLAIMER ~ I don 't own zoids

Reena O'malley sat at her desk in her usual blue jeans & white T shirt ; her long dark purple hair ( yes that's right purple) pulled up in neat bun with chopsticks going straight through it.

She was looking over the dating show profile she had selected for her boss\ best friend to look over. Reena had been the manager for the dating show "Dating, Love & Major Confusion" for a year now and she liked it pretty well it paid the bills after all.

Besides it was better than being out on the streets which she would be right now if it was not for Jessica who was now stumbling out of the bathroom with a pink fuzzy bath robe on. 

Jessica Hawking was tall with long blonde hair, blue eyes & fair skin; she was very pretty but extremely clumsy!! 

Despite all that she was a very nice person though she was the host of the show & had saved Reena from dying in the streets by hiring her. 

"Hey Jessica I found some very interesting contestants" Reena said looking at Jessica who was trying to keep her balance on the wet floor while her small black dog Mikey ran circles around her feet.

"Hey cool I'll be over there after I feed Mikey before he eats my toes!" Jessica said half giggling as the little dog playfully nipped at her toes. 

~ after feeding the mutt~

"Oh my god Van Flyheight is one of the contestants!" "I knew I did the thing right when I hired you!!" Jessica screamed giving Reena a bone crushing hug. "So when are you going to interview them?" Jessica said curiously. 

"Well tomorrow I guess" Reena said gasping for air after the hug.

" Alright then well I 'am going to bed" Jessica said tripping twice before finally reaching her room half of this because of Mikey the demon dog snapping at her ankles.

(In Van & Thomas 's apartment)

"Let me get this straight Van " Fiona said calmly. "You entered all three of us on a dating show?" She asked.

"Come on Fiona it's gonna be fun" Van stated loudly while helping her put up the groceries.

"I don't know Van if you guys were so curious about how I felt about you then why didn't you just ask me?" Fiona said while handing Van the papiya (sp?) he had been eyeing greedily.

"Well you know Fiona I was going to do that but Thomas just wouldn't let me" Van said with his mouth full of that nasty fruit he loves so much.

*sigh * " Whatever you say Van" Fiona said tiredly.

"Hey by the way Fiona who are you planning on picking?" Van asked.

"Oh no Van your waiting now" Fiona said playfully. 

(The next day)

"Jessica you never come to the interviews why are you coming now?" Reena asked as they were driving to Van & Thomas's apartment.

" Why Reena I was only thinking of you; I'am coming for to give you hand if you need it" Jessica said sweetly. 

"Your still staying in the car and did you have to bring the dog?" Reena asked annoyed.

"Mikey needed some air!" Jessica said motioning to the little dog asleep in the back seat. "Plus why do I have to stay in the car"? Jessica said pouting 

"*Ahem* Need I state the obvious." Reena said. "Fine have it your way!" Jessica said crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip.

A/N ~ okay that's it tell me what you think I' am open to opinions . The next chapter will be about the interview. P.s If I forgot to thank you for reviewing I' am sorry! *BYE*


	3. ch3

A/N ~ I 'am back!!! Thank you to everyone that reviewed now I know a lot of you have complained about my spacing! Well I' am trying to get that fixed so please don't flame me for it because that's not nice!! This is my frist fic after all and I' am not going to get everything right. I still appreciate your suggestions though! Now that that's over with on to the story!!

After hearing the door bell ring Van went to answer it opening it to a young women about his and Thomas's age holding a clip board. "Hey your Reneara Omalley aren't you we've been waiting for you!" Van said cheerfully

"Oh hi you can just call me Reena ok?" Reena said flinching at her real name. She had always hated the name Reneara . Number one it was too long and number two it sounded too stuck up . 

"Fine by me Reena" Van said gesturing her inside.

Reena looked around and smiled. The living room was split in two very different styles. While one side was neat and orderly with a desk ,laptop and small couch the other side had a TV, a rug and a desk with zoid diagrams thrown all over it.

"Please excuse the mess I' am working on a few new moves with my liger and it takes a lot of work. Van said sheepishly while pulling Reena to the neater side of the room and sitting down on the couch. 

"That's okay but ,where are the other two?" Reena said taking a pencil from behind her ear and looking around.

"We're right over here!" Fiona said cheerfully standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding tray with some mugs of coffee on it.

Thomas who was standing by Fiona was now pulling up chair for Reena and glaring at Van for not offering her a place to sit sooner. 

Reena smiled and thanked Thomas before politely sitting down. "Well I made coffee who wants some?" Fiona said happily. 

"I'll try some". Reena said. She wondered why no else wanted any coffee and gave Van and Thomas funny looks when Van motioned for her not to drink it and Thomas looked deeply sorry for her, but as she tasted the salty coffee she knew what they was talking about. 

"Okay let's get to work". Reena said after finishing her coffee. "Frist off how old are you guys?" Reena said. 

"We're all twenty one" Thomas told her politely.

"Okay" Reena said writing it down. The rest of the interview went as planned they were told what time to be at the studio and where to go.

As Reena was about to leave they started to hear loud barking and then a confused Zeke's growling

. "See Thomas I told you Zeke should stay inside but you didn't listen to me now something's gone and hurt him!" Van said running out with everyone following him. 

When they got outside they saw Mikey chewing on Zeke's tail as if trying to pull it off and Zeke swinging his tail in a frantic effort to get him off .

Oh no I'am so sorry!" Reena said running over to pull Mikey off Zeke's tail.

"No need to be sorry!" Thomas said happily. 

"Yes there is!" Van said. 

After about an hour the chaos were over and Jessica ( how had fallen asleep in the car with the window open) had come out and apologized to Van and the others. Both girls left and the apartment was quiet again. A/N I know boring chapter but review anyway okay! Tell if you feel sorry for Reena for tasting Fiona's coffee, tell if you think Thomas is a gentlemen or if Jessica's a ditz!! Just tell me something!!


	4. CH4

A/N ~ Yay finally another chapter!!! I' am sorry for the wait you guys!!! After seeing all the great chaotic fics out there I began to feel really worthless!!! I mean have you read Draco's fics "Twilight" and "Only you" comparing those two to mine is enough to make anyone want to crawl under a rock! If any of you have any way to contact her tell her I salute her!!! Any way I almost quit writing all together and if it wasn't for Shelly (read her fics you will not be disappointed) and Jessie (my best friend) I would have!! So thanks you two , I love you guys!! ^.^~Reena tossed and turned in her bed all night after the interview. She kept having strange dreams about Thomas and she knew she was falling in love with him. "I can't I just can't"! She yelled after waking up from a dream. "This isn't fair"! She sobbed "I swore I'd never fall in love again"! She screamed in to her pillow. She lay like that a little longer and then fell into an uneasy sleep. Jessica stood in her doorway looking sympathetically at her friend. "Poor Reena she just doesn't know how to handle her emotions anymore". Jessica sighed and closed the door.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile back at her apartment Fiona was going through her own emotional struggle, she really was wishing now that she knew what she was going to do about Thomas and Van. She had grown to love both but one in more of a brotherly point of view. She had her emotions straight now she just had to figure out how to tell one she cared without hurting the other one's feelings. "Oh well I guess after a good nights sleep my plans will become clearer". Fiona said while yawning sleeply and turning the lights out.~*~*~*~*~*The next morning Van, Thomas and Fiona all had a quiet breakfast and set off for the studio each nervous about what the day held. "Lets see we go over to hair and makeup for a full body makeover"! Fiona said excitedly. Thomas and Van who just seconds before were arguing about why Zeke didn't get to come froze in there tracks "Makeover"! They both said together. "That's right" Fiona said almost jumping up and down. "Glad to see you all made it." Reena said cheerfully. Fiona greeted her happily and Thomas smiled at her warmly, but Van noticed that she looked really tired like hasn't slept at all. "Hey Reena are you feeling okay?" Van asked. "Oh I' am fine thanks." Reena said blushing. "Well any way here are the hairstylists you'll be with today." "Fiona you'll be with Jewel , Thomas you'll be with Victoria and Van you'll be with.........oh no not......HIM!" Reena said worriedly. "Who's HIM." Van said sarcastically. "Uh Van you'll be with ..........Simon." Reena said quietly. "Okaaaaay what's so bad about Simon" Van said. "Well just let me warn you that He can get ........overexcited ." Reena said. "Yeah well I think I can handle it" He said walking past her. "Okay" Reena said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*five minutes later*~*~*~*~* "Ahhhh you shall be my greatest creation!" Simon who was a skinny bald man said. "No thanks I'll just have a trim" Van said. "Silence the artist is creating!" Simon yelled. "Yes I know a tie-dyed buzz cut!" Simon shouted taking out a razor. "What no ,stay back........stay......back ....Reena ............HELP!!!!" Van shouted as chunks of brown began to fly.A/N ~ MuHAhaHAhaHAhaHAhaHA!! I so evil!! Well I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter I'm thinking of including Karl in the next few chapters but you guys have to review and tell me if you want him!! So review if you want me to include Karl Shubaltz!!


	5. ch5

A/N ~ Another new chapter today!! I'd just to like to announce that Karl will be making an appearance in the next chapter or so!!

~ "Man thanks for getting me out of there Reena!" Van said running a hand through his now shorter hair. (A/N ~ Fear not everyone Van's hair is just short enough for you to notice) 

Reena didn't hear a word he said though because she was too busy muttering to herself. "Jessica was supposed to fire him last time he did that!" Reena muttered angrily. "But she didn't and when I asked why she answers "He scares me!" Uh I can't believe her!" She nearly yelled.

"Reena while were on the subject how did you get him away from me?" Van asked bringing Reena back to reality.

"Well let's just say that he won't be bothering anyone for awhile." Reena said grinning evilly. "The show starts in five minutes so you better to your place on stage." she said.

*In a hair supply closet* ~ "Excuse me" Simon said desperately. "I hate to bother you but I've just spilt a bottle of bleach on the floor and it's getting harder to breath" "Reena are you there?" "Can I come out now?" "REENA!!"

*Fiona's dressing room* ~ Fiona smiled at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and had been cut to mid length and for the first time in her life she had make up on. She loved the out fit that had been picked out for her too, which was a white shirt with a rose on it and some black dress pants. Her nails were also manicured and painted with a light pearl color. She heard a small bell go off and sighed "That's my cue to go on stage." She said.

*on stage* ~ Van was beginning to feel nervous, the show had already started because some announcer guy had introduced Jessica who stumbled on stage and was about to introduce Fiona.

"This is taking forever" Van thought. He looked down at the outfit he had picked out himself. It was pretty casual a black shirt and some baggy blue jeans.

He looked over at Thomas who looked just as nervous as he did and was wearing a green shirt that matched his eyes and made them stand out even more than usual and some kakis also baggy (What? I like baggy clothes on guys).

"Okay everyone lets bring out our Female contestant Fiona!" Jessica said excitedly.

Fiona walked out and gave both Thomas and Van a hug and kiss on the cheek. A couple of minutes later they were all seated and Fiona began asking them questions. 

"Okay question 1 If we went on a date were would you take me?" Fiona asked. 

"I'd probably let you decide Fiona or if you didn't know I'd take you for a walk in the park." Van stated simply.

Fiona smiled at Van's answer and then turned to Thomas. "Alright Thomas same question" 

Thomas was about to answer but something stopped him, he kept remembering that time Van had gone missing after his battle with Raven and he and Irvine were searching for him.

*Flash back* ~ "I wonder why Fiona is so upset?" Thomas stated as they were lowered down the cliff.

"Of course she's upset she loves him." Irvine said. 

"She...loves....him." Thomas said almost in shock.~*End Flash back*

"I don't know." Thomas said sadly. 

"Oh Okay." Fiona said looking at Thomas. "Um question 2" 

The next half of the show went much the same way with Van giving good honest answers and poor sweet Thomas (I love Thomas!) stumbling through the answers. 

Finally Fiona had to choose. "Okay the truth is that I love you both but in different ways." Fiona said looking at them.

"Thomas I always loved you but in a brotherly way I'am so sorry."

"Van I've known you forever and you've helped me so much so I think I could start a romantic relationship." Fiona said.

Van went up to her hugged her and told she was beautiful. Thomas smiled and pretended to be happy but after a few minutes he got up and left with only a pair of brown eyes watching.

A/N ~ Aww Van and Fiona are together but what about Thomas? *angry mob of Thomas lovers begins to attack* AHH!! no please spare me I love Thomas too!! *ducks from flying onion* EWW I hate onions! Anyway in the next chapter two people cheer Thomas up! See if you can guess who in your reviews and if you have time read and review my other fic "O'Connell's hair" last I checked I still needed a couple more reviews before I can continue!! *~BYE~*


	6. Ch6

A/N ~ I live! Wuz up everyone? I 'am back with a new chapter! First I have some reviews to respond to first!

Okay first Shiro Amayagi! Thanks sooo much for your review! I wasn't planning on doing anything with Hilts but you gave me a great idea! Hilts and Ambient in the next chapter or so! I promise! Well that's all! To the story!

~ "Poor Thomas" Reena muttered sadly to herself. "He must be feeling horrible right now and he's such a sweet guy too!"

Reena was sitting on her bed when she heard a voice right beside say "Yay cute too huh Reena?"

Reena looked over to see Jessica sitting beside her holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"How long have you been there" Reena said almost as if this was a normal thing between them.

"Long enough now share your pain" Jessica said handing Reena one of the mugs.

"You won't believe the look I saw in his eyes the other day" Reena said sighing down at the hot chocolate. "It was like a part of him died"

"Did you ever think of going over there to cheer him up something?" "I hear he's staying with his brother at the near by base" Jessica said.

"But I..." Reena started but Jessice cut her off. "If you really care about him that is"

Reena looked at her and said "Yea okay if you come with me"

Jessica smiled "sure"

(At the base)

Karl Shubaltz sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His little brother was definantly acting stranger then usual and it worried 'd hadn't seen him so upset since their parents had been murdered. Thomas was asleep in his room at the moment and hadn't said a word since ha'd gotten there. What was wrong?

He was about to go check on Thomas when he heard the doorbell ring.

Reena stared at the man who had answered the door "Must be Thomas's brother" she thought. "Umm hi I'am Reena and this is Jessica is Thomas hear?" she asked quietly while Jessica stared openmouthed at Karl. "Yes please come in" Karl said jestering them inside.


End file.
